I'm not a maid!
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: Seorang Jung Yunho, penerus Jung Corp, dijodohkan dengan putra kedua keluarga Kim, Kim Jaejoong? Sudah biasa... Tapi bagaimana kalau Kim Jaejoong memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh untuk seorang putra keluarga Kim yang memiliki perusahaan Korea terbesar kedua setelah Jung Corp?
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm not a maid!

Genre: Romance, mpreg, comedy (gagal), shounen ai.

Pairing(s): Yunjae, slight Yoosu

Rating: tergantung mood author =_="

Sinopsis:

Seorang Jung Yunho, penerus Jung Corp, dijodohkan dengan putra kedua keluarga Kim, Kim Jaejoong? Sudah biasa... Tapi bagaimana kalau Kim Jaejoong memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh untuk seorang putra keluarga Kim yang memiliki perusahaan Korea terbesar kedua setelah Jung Corp?

a/n: Konsep fanfic ini author ambil dari salah satu majalah komik 'Cherry' yang berjudul 'I'm not a maid!'. Konsep karakternya sama tapi nantinya ceritanya akan berbeda dengan komik tersebut ^_^ Sebetulnya tumpukan utang FF ada banyak banget, tapi yah.. Mau gimana lagi? Ide baru selalu muncul tanpa permisi.. =_= huuh… Seperti biasa~ Kalau ff ini di remove, ff ini masih akan lanjut kok di WP author^^

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah night club yang bernama Tri Angel Night, seorang namja yang berumur 23 tahun ini sekarang sedang asyik menikmati champagne nya dan dikelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja super gatel yang minta author garuk. -_-"

"Yo, Yunho hyung!" Sapa namja bersuara husky yang bernama Park Yoochun.

"Oh, Yoochun ah.. Kau datang ya?" Kata namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho atau yang kita kenal sebagai tokoh utama disini.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik ini~" Kata Yoochun sambil duduk di antara yeoja-yeoja yang sudah menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Di dalam pikiran mereka yang terlintas saat melihat Yoochun datang adalah, '_Namja ganteng berdompet tebal nomor dua sudah datang..' _Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Ah.. oppa ini bisa saja..." Kata salah satu yeoja yang bernama Hyorin (Mianhae ya yg merasa fans nya Sistar.. _").

"Hahahaha… Yah! Ayo kita bersulang! Cheers!" Kata Yoochun sambil mengangkat gelas champagne nya.

"Cheers!" Malam itu di Tri Angel Night benar-benar dipenuhi dengan suara musik yang berdentum keras, champagne dan cocktail, serta tidak lupa dengan yeoja-yeoja berbaju mini.

Sementara itu di Jung Residence, umma dan appa Jung sedang bercengkrama dengan keluarga sahabat sekaligus partner bisnis mereka.

"Omo.. Chullie ah, aku jadi penasaran dengan putra kedua mu itu… Aku mau lihat fotonya ya? Ya? Ya?" Tanya umma Jung atau Jung Leeteuk penasaran.

"Andwae.. Kau masih belum boleh lihat.. Kau tahu? Aku dan Siwon sengaja menyembunyikannya dari publik karena uri Jaejoongie itu adalah seorang 'putri' di keluarga Kim." Jelas umma Kim atau Kim Heechul.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Hahaha... Itu adalah salah satu ide gila Heechul. Dia menginginkan anak perempuan saat dia sedang mengandung Jaejoong, tapi akhirnya anak kedua kami itu laki-laki. Awalnya, Heecul agak sedikit kecewa tapi setelah Jaejoong lahir, Heechul senang sekali karena ternyata Jaejoong mewarisi wajah cantiknya ini. " (heechul narsis ya -_-) Jelas appa Kim atau Kim Siwon panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa disembunyikan dari publik?" Tanya appa Jung atau Jung Kangin.

"Oh itu karena saat Heechul sedang mengandung Jaejoong, Heechul sedang tergila-gila dengan fanfic.."

"Haah?"

"Yah! Bukan! Enak saja! Itu karena aku ingin melindungi uri jaejoongie dari orang-orang yang mengejar harta kami. Aku, Siwon, dan anak pertama kami, Dongwook, sepakat untuk melindunginya dari namja-namja pengeruk uang." Jelas Heechul.

"Oh begitu.. Lalu kapan aku bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.(?)

"Bagaimana kalau kita percepat saja tanggal pertunangan Jaejoong dan Yunho?" Siwon mengusulkan ide.

"Ne! Itu ide yang bagus! Aku bisa melihat bagaimana rupa Jaejoongie sekaligus mempertemukan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Nice idea, Siwonnie! Iya kan yeobo?" Kata Leeteuk sambil bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"Ne.. Rencana bisnis kita juga bisa dimulai lebih awal." Kata Kangin.

"Ok. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau akhir minggu ini saja? Di tempat kami?" Usul Heechul.

"Baiklah.. Kami akan datang hari Sabtu sore."

.

.

.

.

.

- Kim Residence-

Di siang yang cerah, di mansion besar Keluarga Kim, terdapat seorang namja berwajah tampan sedang duduk di sofa di kamarnya yang terlihat minimalis tapi mewah itu dengan istri dan putri pertama mereka yang baru berusia 3 tahun.

Tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namja tersebut melihat ke arah pintu dan mempersilahkan yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk.

"Dongwook ah.." Panggil Heechul.

"Umma, ada apa?" Tanya namja yang bernama Dongwook atau anak pertama keluarga Kim.

"Halmeonyi~" seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah Heechul.

"Aigo aigo.. uri Jinri.." kata Heechul sambil menggendong cucu pertamanya itu.

"Ada apa, umma?" Tanya Dongwook.

"Ani.. Umma hanya ingin memberitahumu untuk meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam dengan keluarga Jung besok malam."

"Jung? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Umma dan appa berencana untuk menjodohkan Jaejoongie dengan putra pertama mereka, Yunho."

"Joongie? Dijodohkan? Apa tidak terlalu cepat, umma? Joongie masih19 tahun."

"Umma tahu.. Untuk sekarang hanya akan bertunangan saja, kok.. Untuk pernikahannya, direncanakan mungkin tahun depan atau 2 tahun lagi. Setidaknya hingga Yunho lulus kuliah." Jelas Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku setuju saja dengan keputusan umma dan appa."

"Jangan lupa luangkan waktumu, ya? Yoona ah, besok tolong ' bereskan' penampilan Jaejoong ya? Umma harus melihat pekerjaan chef saat memasak hidangan besok." Kata Heechul pada menantu nya itu.

"Ne, omonim.."

-Di waktu yang sama, di Jung Residence-

Leeteuk, Kangin, dan putra kedua mereka-Changmin-, sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Kenapa tidak ada Yunho? Karena si beruang seksi (menurut author lho.. T/T ) itu masih tidur karena kecapekan pesta sampai pagi dengan Yoochun dan teman-temannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yunho menuruni tangga dengan tampang baru bangun tidurnya.

"Pagi, umma, appa, changmHoaah..." Sapa Yunho sambil menguap.

"Aish.. Pagi darimananya? Ini sudah jam 1 siang bodoh!" Omel Leeteuk.

"Ah, umma.. Kemarin malam kan malam tahun baru.." Yunho mengeles.

"Tahun baru? Sekarang ini bulan Februari, Jung Yunho yang tampan tapi odong.." Omel Leeteuk sambil melempar bantal ke wajah Yunho.

"Oh, mian.. Semalam aku, Yoochun, dan yang lain merayakan ulang tahunku lebih cepat." Kata Yunho sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil jus jeruk.

"Oh iya.. Yun! Sini! Umma dan appa mau bicara denganmu!" Teriak Leeteuk dari ruang keluarga. Yunho kembali ke ruang keluarga sambil meminum jus jeruk yang tadi ia ambil.

"Besok sore, kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu."

PPRRRRRRTTTTTT

"Ah, hyung jorok! Jangan menyemburkan minuman ke muka ku yang tampan nan imut ini dong!" Omel Changmin.

"M-Mwoh? T-Tunangan? Ah shireo!" Tolak Yunho.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau.. Katakan selamat tinggal pada kartu kredit, mobil, dan rumah ini.." Kata Kangin santai.

"Umma, appa, aku ini masih kuliah. Belum mau menikah." Kata Yunho.

"Aigoo, yeobo, padahal aku tidak bilang menikah.. Sepertinya Yunho ingin cepat-cepat menikah." Kata Leeteuk sambil memeluk lengan suaminya.

"A-Mwoh? Andwaeyo! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Tolak Yunho lagi.

Yunho PoV

'_Tunangan? Umma dan appa ku ini memang selalu bertindak semau mereka. Aku ini masih ingin bebas dan tidak mau terikat oleh tanggung jawab atas tunanganku! Aish!' _Batinku.

"Pokoknya mau tidak mau, besok sore kamu akan ikut umma ke sana jadi berpakaianlah yang rapih." Ujar umma.

"Terserah umma saja. Yang jelas aku ti-"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau ikut, kamu akan umma kirim kau ke desa terpencil. Biar jadi penggembala bebek saja sekalian kau, Jung Yunho." Desis ummaku. Ummaku itu memang kejam seperti dongsaengku, Jung Changmin. Darah 'Raja Tega' nya menurun pada dongsaengku itu. Tega-teganya umma menyuruhku menggembala bebek di desa. Aku ini kan tampan, keren, kaya, seksi, tampan lagi, keren lagi.. Ah, tidak ada habisnya. Aku ini memang _the most wanted man in South Korea._

Daripada jadi penggembala bebek, lebih baik aku menuruti apa kata umma dan appa. Lagipula bertunangan belum tentu nantinya akan menikah kan?

"Baiklah umma, appa. Aku akan ikut ke sana." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu besok sore jam 3 kau harus sudah siap ya! Changmin juga!"

"Ne, umma.." Jawabku dan Changmin serempak.

.

.

Skip Skip Skip

.

.

Still Yunho PoV

Seperti yang diminta umma, aku dan Changmin sudah siap tepat pukul 3 sore. Kami sekeluarga pergi ke kediaman Kim dengan menggunakan Limousine. Perjalanan menuju kesana hanya membutuhkan 45 menit perjalanan karena kebetulan hari itu sedang tidak macet. Lalu, limousine kami berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar, menunggu gerbang besar tersebut dibuka. Setelah dibuka, limousine kami memasuki taman luas yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga.

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, kami sekeluarga disambut oleh Tn. Dan Ny. Kim dan seorang namja yang kukenal sebagai Kim Dongwook yang sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan? Setahuku, anak dari keluarga Kim hanya Kim Dongwook saja. Atau jangan-jangan... ANDWAE! Mana mungkin aku dijodohkan dengan anak perempuan yang ada di gendongan Dongwook. Aku ini bukan pedofil!

"Aigoo.. Yunho sekarang sudah besar ya.. Makin tampan saja.." Puji Ny. Kim padaku.

"Ah, kamshamnida, ny. Kim.." Kubalas dengan senyuman 100 watt ku.. *Terang amat, yunppa-_-*

"Eeii.. panggil aku omonim. Lalu, ini pasti yang namanya Changmin ya? Wah.. Terakhir kulihat, kamu masih berumur 1 tahun.."

"Ne.. Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Changmin imnida." Kata Changmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kangin ah, putra-putramu ini sopan sekali ya. Beda sekali denganmu sewaktu masih muda.." Canda Tn. Kim atau sebaiknya kupanggil abeonim.

"Yah, tapi tampannya menurun dariku!" Balas appa.

"Lalu ini pasti Dongwook ya? Aigoo.. Lucu sekali.. Siapa namamu, anak manis?" Tanya umma pada anak perempuan yang sedang digendong Dongwook.

"Annyeong~ Kim Jinyi imnyida~" Jawabnya.

"Kyaa… Imut sekali~ Ini putrimu, Dongwook ah?"

"Ne, Ny. Jung." Jawab Dongwook.

"Aish... Ayo masuk! Kita ke ruang tengah saja. Karena hidangannya belum selesai dibuat, lebih baik kita mengobrol dulu di dalam. Sekalian menunggu Jaejoongie selesai bersiap." Kata omonim.

'_Jaejoongie? Itukah nama tunanganku? __Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya di silsilah keluarga Kim…' _Pikirku.

"Yunho ah, bagaimana kalau kau susul Jaejoong di kamarnya. Kamarnya terletak di lantai 2 di ujung lorong." Kata omonim.

"Iya.. Pergilah Yun." Kata umma.

"Nee.."

Seperti yang dikatakan omonim tadi, kamarnya terletak di lantai dua di ujung lorong. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua ini dan kulihat di lantai dua terdapat beberapa maid yang berlalu lalang sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku. _'Pfft.. I know I'm hot..' _Batinku.

Kuabaikan para maid-maid tersebut sampai tiba-tiba salah seorang maid menabrakku dan menumpahkan segelas minuman ke bajuku.

"Yah! Kau letakkan dimana matamu, bodoh!" Bentakku.

"M-Mian.."

"Yah! Gunakan bahasa yang sopan! Kau ini seorang maid!" Bentakku lagi. Aku sadar kalau ada beberapa maid yang memandangku horor. _'Kenapa mereka memandangku begitu? Yang kumarahi itu kan bukan mereka.'_

"J-Jweseonghamnida.." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Setelah dia selesai membungkuk padaku, dia menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat. Kulitnya putih seperti susu dan bibir merah cherry nya itu seperti memintaku untuk- Aish! Berpikir apa aku ini!

"Aish! Menyebalkan sekali sih!" Umpatku kesal. Aku memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah karena mood ku benar-benar dibuat rusak oleh maid menyebalkan itu.

"Omo, Yun, ada apa dengan bajumu?" Tanya umma.

"Seorang maid menumpahkan segelas jus jeruk ke bajuku."

"Cheongmal? Omo, mianhae ya Yunho.." Kata omonim.

"Gwenchanha, omonim.." Jawabku dengan seulas senyum palsu. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal jika baju favoritnya basah terkena jus jeruk?

"Lalu Jaejoongie nya mana?" Tanya umma.

"Ah, iya ya, tadi aku-"

"Oh, Jaejoongie! Sini, duduk disebelah appa!" Kata abeonim. Kulihat umma, appa, dan Changmin matanya terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang sepertinya berdiri di belakang ku ini. _'Sejelek itu kah Kim Jaejoong ?'_

Aku berbalik untuk melihat sejelek apa tunanganku ini. Saat kulihat seseorang yang dipanggil Jaejoongie ini, mataku ikut terbelalak kaget. Bukan karena parasnya yang cantik seperti malaikat. Melainkan karena...

"Kau? Kau maid yang barusan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yoreobeun~ Mian ya lama updatenya.. Stress numpuk nih.. tugas ospeknya ga tanggung-tangung tapi penutupan nya tinggal sebentar lagi.. Abis itu… tugas ospek jurusan menungguku TTATT mau nangis jadinya.. hiks hiks..*PelukYunnie* RP ku juga jadi terabaikan.. apa aku berhenti main RP aja ya?

Buat yang masih bingung dengan karakter2 yang ada di FF ini, author jabarkan ya..

*Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho ( sudah jelas lah..-_-)

*Kim Siwon & Kim Heechul (Appa & Umma Kim)

*Jung Kangin & Jung Leeteuk ( Appa & Umma Jung)

*Kim Dong Wook & Kim Yoona ( Jaejoong's hyung & istrinya) ; Kim Jinri (anaknya)

* Park Yoochun & Kim Junsu (Later..)

*Shim Changmin dgn belahan jiwanya (Kulkas)

Otte yo? Sudah mengerti yoreobeun? Jadi begitu rumusnya (?) *AuthorGaje*.. Author bawel ya? Ya sudah baca FF dulu sana~ *Iklan* Maaf ya kalau ada typos^^

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku berbalik untuk melihat sejelek apa tunanganku ini. Saat kulihat seseorang yang dipanggil Jaejoongie ini, mataku ikut terbelalak kaget. Bukan karena parasnya yang cantik seperti malaikat. Melainkan karena..._

"_Kau?! Kau maid yang barusan?!"_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Yunho PoV

_Aku dijodohkan dengan seorang maid?! HELL NO! Dosa apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai-sampai umma dan appa tega menjodohkanku dengan seorang pelayan?! Oh God.._

End of PoV

Author PoV

Umma dan appa Jung kembali sadar setelah umma dan appa Kim berdehem sedangkan Yunho masih memasang wajah 'WTH?!' nya. Lalu dari arah tangga, istri Dongwook (Yoona) turun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Jaejoong ah dari mana sa- Omo !" Yoona kaget melihat tamunya ternyata sudah datang. Sebetulnya Yoona dimintai tolong oleh umma Kim untuk 'membereskan' penampilan Jaejoong. Hobi Jaejoong (memakai baju maid) itu memang manis tapi kadang membawa masalah. Masalah jantung para orang tua terutama..-_-''

"Noona.." Jaejoong menengok ke arah kakak iparnya yang sedang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Jaejoong ah, bajumu" Bisik Yoona.

"Memangnya bajuku kenapa noona?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Cepat ikut noona sekarang!" Bisik Yoona sambil menarik Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Sebagai menantu yang sopan, Yoona tak lupa membungkuk dan memberi senyum manisnya sebelum ia menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Jaejoong.

"Jinyi mau ikut umma cama Joongie eonnie!" Kata Jinri sambil berlari mengikuti umma dan Jaejoong.

Umma dan appa Jung menatap bingung umma dan appa Kim. Umma Kim hanya bisa menghela napas dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan.

"Jaejoongie itu punya hobi yang aneh.."

"Hobi? Hobi apa?" Tanya umma Jung.

"Dia suka memakai baju-baju maid."

Umma dan appa Jung speechless. Author juga speechless *GaAdaYgNanya!* Umma Jung melirik anaknya, Yunho, yang kelihatannya agak shock. Jika harus dijabarkan bagaimana wajah Tuan Muda Jung itu, wajahnya itu seperti orang bodoh yang memory card nya dicabut dari otaknya(?).

"Jung Yunho, tutup mulutmu kalau tidak mau ada gajah masuk ke sana!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong's room.

Di kamar Jaejoong yang minimalis tapi penuh dengan boneka gajah, Jaejoong sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya sambil bermain dengan keponakannya yang imut itu selagi Yoona merapihkan rambut Jaejoong.

"Joongie eonyi, ciapa namja tadi? Dia ceyem.." Tanya Jinri sambil bermain dengan jari tangan Jaejoong.

"Hmm.. molla.. Ne, dia ceyeeeemm sekali.." Jawab Jaejoong. Mendengar Jaejoong dan Jinri, Yoona terkekeh kecil. '_Mereka berbeda jauh umurnya, tapi sama-sama kekanakkan dan lucu..' _Batin Yoona.

"Nah, Joongie, sudah selesai. Ayo kita turun." Kata Yoona seselesainya menata rambut Jaejoong. (Rambut PTB berponi nya Jaejoong)

"Noona, memangnya siapa namja tinggi tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia tunanganmu, Joongie." Jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tunangan Joongie? Tapi dia galak, noona.. Bahkan dia lebih galak daripada grumphy di cerita Snow White.." Jaejoong mempout bibirnya.

"Umma, tunyangan itu apa?" Tanya Jinri polos. Yoon a tersenyum dan menggendong putrinya itu.

"Tunangan itu seperti.. Hmm.. Pangeran? Iya pangeran.. Nanti kalau sudah besar, Jinri juga akan bertemu dengan pangerannya Jinri kok.. Sekarang, ayo kita turun.." Kata Yoona.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, umpa Kim dan umpa Jung sedang asyik bercengkrama sedangkan Yunho hanya duduk sambil memainkan handphonenya. Changmin? Dia hilang setelah ada pelayan lewat sambil membawa kue yang baru selesai dipanggang. ( bayangin aja Changmin ditarik sama asap makanan kyk di film Tom and Jerry -_-)

"Omonim.. Jaejoong sudah selesai." Kata Yoona.

Umpa Kim dan Umpa Jung menengok ke arah Jaejoong tapi Yunho masih fokus dengan handphone nya.

"Omo~ Joongie.. Manis sekali.." Puji Umma Jung.

"Uri Joongie memang manis, Teukkie.. Siapa dulu umma nya? Kim Heechul~" Kata Umma Kim narsis.

"Aish.. penyakit narsis mu dari dulu memang tidak pernah sembuh.." Balas umma Jung.

"Enak saja! Kalau mau bilang aku narsis, berkaca dulu sana! Kalau aku narsis, lalu kau apa?" balas umma Kim tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah sudah.. Joongie, sana ajak Yunho ke taman tengah. Appa dan umma mau bicara dulu soal tanggal pertunangan kalian." Kata appa Kim.

"Uhm? Ne.." Jawab Jaejoong setengah malas. Dia sebetulnya masih agak takut dengan Yunho. Kesan pertama yang Jaejoong tangkap tentang Yunho adalah pemarah.

"Jinyi juga mau ikut Joongie eonyi!" Ujar Jinri sambil memeluk kaki Jaejoong.

"Yunho, sana. Ikut Joongie ke taman tengah."

"Hhh.. Neee.." Jawab Yunho malas-malasan.

"Uhm.. lewat sini.." Kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah lorong kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan taman tengah.

Yunho PoV

Yeoja- Maksudku namja yang bernama Jaejoong itu men=mbawaku ke taman tengah di mansion ini. Dia berjalan di depanku sambil menggandeng keponakannya. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang bersinar karena cahaya matahari senja. Sesekali dia tersenyum lembut pada keponakannya yang memang terlihat lucu itu. _'Cantik sekali..' _Batinku.

Selagi aku mengagumi wajah cantiknya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Uhmm.. Yunho sshi.." Aku berdehem untuk menutupi rasa gugup ku. _'Tunggu! Kenapa aku gugup?'_

"W-Wae?" Jawabku singkat.

"A-Anio.. Hanya saja dari tadi kau melamun terus. Dan.. Uhm.. soal bajumu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan menggantinya." Katanya sambil membungkukan badannya 90derajat.

".. Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi." Jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Lalu keponakannya, uhm.. Jinri? Dia menghampiriku dan menarik-narikku ke arah Jaejoong. Dia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menyatukan tangan Jaejoong dengan tangan ku.

"Joongie eonyi cama oppa gayak halus akul ya.. Jinyi mau punya dede juga.. Jinyi mau dede laki-laki ya.."

Wajahku berubah dari 'poker face' menjadi o_O. Kulirik Jaejoong, kulihat dia hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata besarnya dengan polosnya. '_Yah.. Ayolah, katakan sesuatu pada keponakanmu itu..' _Batinku.

"… Jinri ah, sudah oppa katakan kalau oppa ini namja.. Jadi jangan panggil eonnie.." Kata Jaejoong seolah-olah tidak mendengar kata Jinri tentang 'bayi'.

"Ne, Joongie eonyi!" Kata Jinri tersenyum sumringah.

"Oppa."

"Eonyi."

"Oppa~"

"Eonyi~!"

'_Apa gunanya aku dibawa kesini?-_-'_

Author PoV

Yunjae dan Jinri kembali ke dalam mansion setelah salah satu pelaya memberitahu mereka kalau umpa Kim dan umpa Jung sudah menunggu mereka di ruang makan. Sesampainya disana, Yunjae dan Jinri disambut umpa Jung dan Kim dan tidak lupa dengan Changmin, yang sudah duduk rapih.

"Yunho, duduklah di sebelah Joongie." Kata umma Kim.

"Jinri ah.. sini duduk sebelah appa." Kata Dongwook sambil menepuk kursi sebelahnya dan istrinya.

Setelah semuanya sudah duduk di tempatnya, mereka langsung menyantap makan malam yang sudah tersedia di atas meja tersebut.

"Jadi kapan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung menikah?" Tanya Changmin sefrontal-frontal nya dan disambut hangat oleh Yunho yang tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dongsaengnya.

"Hm.. untuk pertunangan mereka, kami sudah menetapkan tanggalnya. Minggu depan. Untuk pernikahan.. kami baru akan menentukannya setelah pertunangan mereka. Tapi mungkin setelah Yunho lulus kuliah.. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kuliah Jaejoongie?" Tanya umma Jung.

"Aku sudah lulus kuliah.." Lagi-lagi Yunho tersedak.

"Sudah lulus?! Bukannya kamu masih 19 tahun, Joongie?" Tanya umpa Jung kaget.

"Uhm.. aku lompat kelas saat SD, SMP, dan SMA, omonim.. Aku menyelesaikan kuliahku di Todai saat umurku 15 tahun.." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Chullie! Bukankah kau bilang kau menyembunyikannya dari publik?!"

"Memang iya.. Buktinya tidak ada yang tahu kalau Joogie itu putra keluarga Kim. Joongie memang disembunyikan dari publik tapi dia tetap belajar di sekolah dan melanjutkan studi nya di Todai."

'_Sudah kuliah di Todai, lulus di umur 15 tahun pula?!' _Batin Yunho.

"Jadi karena itu kami menyembunyikannya dari publik. Kami takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Joongie. Banyak orang yang mengincarnya karena ingin Joongie menjadi bagian dari organisasi mereka. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Joongie adalah putra keluarga Kim, lengkaplah sudah.. Untuk itu, Yunho. Kami titip Joongie padamu." Kata appa Kim.

Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia masih belum siap jika harus menanggung beban yang mengharuskannya untuk menjaga seseorang. Terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya. Masalahnya, Yunho belum mau terikat hubungan yang resmi dengan siapapun. Dia masih ingin bermain-main. Tapi melihat appa Kim berkata dengan nada memohon seperti itu, bagaimana bisa Yunho menolaknya?

"N-Ne.. Abeonim.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung!" Panggil Yoochun dari arah parkiran mobil. Yunho hanya menengok dan tidak menjawab.

"Yah, hyung. Kenapa lesu begitu?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin aku bertemu dengan tunanganku—" Kata Yunho lesu.

"Oh, selamat ya hyu—"

"Seorang NAMJA"

"Oh, namjaAA?! Namja?! Sejak kapan kau jadi gay, hyung?"

"Pabo! Aku ini memang bukan gay. Kau tahu sendiri kan umma ku juga namja. Tapi aku bukan gay seperti umma dan appa ku. Jadi aku merasa benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaiman lagi. Belum lagi, ternyata tunanganku itu.. AH sudahlah. Memikirkan tanggung jawabku saja sudah membuatku kesal!" Gerutu Yunho kesal.

"Tanggung jawab? Memangnya kau memperkos-"

PLAK!

Belum selesai, Yoochun bicara, sebuah pukulan di kepalanya pun mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Aku ini bukan kau, Park 'Playboy' Yoochun." Desis Yunho kesal.

"Ehehehe.. Peace hyung. Peace."

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung kampus diiringi dengan tatapan memuja dari yeoja-yeoja yang dilewatinya. Tapi sayangnya, Yoochun dan Yunho tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Di kediaman Jung, umma Jung sedang berada di ruang tamu dengan umma Kim, dan Jaejoong. Mereka sedang bertamu ke kediaman Jung sekalian untuk membiasakan Jaejoong berada di sana karena setelah bertunangan, Jaejoong akan tinggal dengan keluarga Jung.

Saat mereka sedang ngobrol, tiba-tiba umma Jung mendapat telpon dari Yunho.

"Yunho ah.. ada apa?" tanya umma Jung.

"_Umma, aku meninggalkan tugas ku di atas meja belajar. Bisa minta seseorang untuk mengantarnya, tidak? Bisa ya? Ok. Bisa! Suruh antar ke kantin kampus saja ya. Sekarang. Bye umma." _Yunho menutup telponnya tanpa membiarkan ummanya menjawab satu kata pun.

"Y-Yah, Jung Yunho! Aish.. anak ini.. belum sempat dijawab, malah sudah ditutup duluan." Gerutu umma Jung.

"Ada apa, Teukkie?" Tanya umma Kim.

"Yunho minta diantarkan tugasnya yang tertinggal di atas meja belajarnya. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau Jaejoongie saja yang mengantarnya? Sekalian lihat-lihat kampusnya Yunho. Mau?" Tanya umma Jung dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah ummanya tanda minta persetujuan. Umma Kim mau tidak mau mengangguk setuju jika sudah dihadapkan dengan puppy eyes Jaejoong. Mendapat anggukan dari umma nya, Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk pada umma Jung.

"Joongie mau!" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan antusias. Dia mau lihat tempat Yunho belajar.

"Kalau begitu, tugasnya Yunho ada di kamarnya di atas meja. Yunho sekarang ada di kantin Universitas Seoul. Biar supir yang mengantarmu sampai parkiran ya?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

Jaejoong naik ke kamar Yunho setelah umma Jung memberitahu letak kamar Yunho. Setelah mengambil tugas Yunho, Jaejoong diantar oleh supir ke Universitas Seoul. 30 menit kemudian, sampailah Jaejoong di parkiran kampus Yunho.

"Waah.. besar sekali.." Jaejoong berjalan di taman kampus tersebut dengan tampang super bodoh tapi imutnya itu.

Di taman tersebut, banyak namja yang melirik ke arah Jaejoong dari yang muda sampai yang tua. Mereka melirik tubuh Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Sedangkan para yeoja menatap iri Jaejoong karena kulit putih mulus dan vivir merah merekah alami yang ia miliki. Penampilan Jaejoong saat itu juga menarik perhatian para mahasiswa yang ada di sana. Sementara para mahasiswa memakai pakaian yang berwarna warni, jaejoong mengenakan kemeja dan celana putih polos dengan kalung perak yang simple tapi berkelas. Penampilan Jaejoong saat itu membuat Jaejoong jadi terlihat seperti malaikat ditambah dengan cuaca saat itu yang cerah sehingga cahaya matahari benar-benar membuat Jaejoong terlihat menyilaukan.

Karena tidak tahu harus kemana, Jaejoong akhirnya memasuki gedung kampus fakultas bioteknologi. Saat melewati lorong, seorang profesor mengenali Jaejoong sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik Todai.

"Kim Jaejoong sshi? Astaga! Kau benar-benar Kim Jaejoong! Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kim Jaejoong sshi!" Profesor tersebut menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menjabat tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"A-Ahjusshi ini siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Ayo ikut dengan saya ke laboratorium. Kami sedang melakukan penelitian virus ebola." Kata profesor tersebut sampil menarik-narik Jaejoong yang berusaha menahan agar tidak dibawa ke laboratorium.

"S-Shireo! Lepaskan! Joongie tidak mau ikut! Joongie tidak mau masuk ke laboratorium lagi! Umma..! Hiks hiks.. Umma.." Jaejoong menangis tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh profesor tersebut. Tidak ada satupun mahasiswa yang menolongnya. Mereka semua hanya terpaku dengan daya tarik Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Jaejoong sebuah nama. Nama seseorang yang baru ia temui.

"Hiks.. Y-Yun.. Yunho.. hiks hiks.." Jaejoong menutup matanya. Ia hampir sampai di laboratorium dan tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kuat menarik pinggang langsing Jaejoong dan menggendongnya bridal style. Jung Yunho. Namja yang namanya dipanggil barusan oleh Jaejoong.

"Maaf profesor. Tak bisakah anda melihat kalau orang ini tidak mau ikut denganmu? Lagipula dia kesini karena ada urusan denganku. Bukan karena ingin ikut serta dalam penelitianmu." Kata Yunho.

"M-Mwoh?! Dia ini memiliki otak jenius yang mungkin dapat menemukan vaksin yang dapat menyembuhkan—"

"Aku tidak peduli." Kata Yunho memotong ucapan profesor tersebut. Lalu Yunho berjalan keluar gedung tersebut dan membawa Jaejoong ke bagian taman yang agak sepi.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon yang dikiranya cukup teduh, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah.. Berhenti menangis." Kata Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

"Hiks hiks.. Joongie.. hiks.. Tidak mau.. masuk ke.. hiks .. sana lagi.." Kata Jaejoong sesegukkan.

"Araseo.. lagipula siap suruh kamu masuk ke sana.. Disana kan gedung khusus fakultas bioteknologi."

'Hiks.. Joongie.. mau mengantarkan.. hiks.. ini.. ke Yun..nie.."

"Yunnie?" Yunho mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Yunnie? Siapa?

Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Ne.. Joongie.." Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk Yunho. "Yunnie.. "

Yunho terdiam sebentar dan mengambil tugasnya yang ada di tangan Jaejoong tanpa berkomentar apapun tentang nama panggilan dari Jaejoong barusan.

"Y-Yunnie.. ? "Panggil Jaejoong.

"Jangan panggil aku Yunnie. Namaku bukan Yunnie." Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Jaejoong ke arah parkiran tempat supir menunggu Jaejoong.

"Y-Yunn—"

"Jangan panggil aku Yunnie ! " Kata Yunho dengan nada yang agak sedikit keras.

"M-Mian.. Mianhae.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Sesampainya di mobil, Yunho mendorong Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan agak sedikit keras. Yunho menengok ke arah supir dan memintanya untuk langsung mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang. Tanpa berterima kasih ataupun mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' pada Jaejoong, Yunho langsung berjalan kembali ke gedung kampusnya.

Jaejoong yang memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh hanya menangis tanpa suara.

'_Yunnie… membenci Joongie?'_

.:To be continued:.

Author ini anak IPS tapi bikin ff yang ada IPA nya.. jadi mian ya kalau ada salah-salah gitu.. Oh ya, buat yang pada habis merayakan lebaran, uthor minta maaf ya kalau ada salah..* bow* Author ga bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya karena yang review ada banyak.. Thanks ya yang udah ninggalin review.. Author loves you sooo much~~ :-* muaaah~


	3. Chapter 3

_Sesampainya di mobil, Yunho mendorong Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan agak sedikit keras. Yunho menengok ke arah supir dan memintanya untuk langsung mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang. Tanpa berterima kasih ataupun mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' pada Jaejoong, Yunho langsung berjalan kembali ke gedung kampusnya._

_Jaejoong yang memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh hanya menangis tanpa suara._

'_Yunnie… membenci Joongie?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Author PoV

Sesampainya Jaejoong di mobil, si supir melaksanakan apa yang diminta oleh Yunho yaitu membawa Jaejoong pulang. Di perjalanan, Jaejoong menangis tanpa suara dan si supir –Pak Lee- hanya bisa mengasihani namja cantik yang notabene nya adalah tunangan Tuan mudanya. Di tengah perjalanan, Jaejoong sudah merasa lebih tenang setelah puas menangis dan memandangi jalanan yang dilewati oleh mobil yang dinaiki Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menangkap perhatian Jaejoong dan Jaejoong langsung meminta Pak Lee untuk menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ahjusshi, berhenti disini!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuat Pak Lee mengerem mendadak sehingga mengakibatkan tubuh Jaejoong sedikit terhempas ke depan.

"J-Jaejoong sshi, anda baik-baik saja? Anda mengagetkan saya saja.." Kata Pak Lee.

"Mianhae, ahjusshi... Joongie baik-baik saja kok… Ahjusshi tunggu di sini sebentar ya! Joongie akan segera kembali!" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus lehernya yang sakit karena rem dadakan tersebut.

"E-Eh?! J-Jaejoong sshi, tung—" Baru saja Pak Lee ingin bertanya Jaejoong mau ke mana, tapi Jaejoong sudah terlanjur membuka pintu penumpang dan melesat lari.

Jaejoong berlari ke arah toko bunga di seberang jalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan saat menyebrang. Yah, tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri, Jaejoong langsung berlari dan tiba-tiba dari arah sebelah kanan Jaejoong sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

CKIITTT!

"Omo! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas setelah hampir tertabrak mobil. Kalau saja mobil tersebut tidak menghentikan mobilnya tepat waktu, bisa-bisa Jaejoong pulang tinggal nama saja. Bisa dikatakan, _say goodbye to world.._

"Tanganmu berdarah.. Kamu bisa berdiri?" Yeoja tersebut bertanya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, masih syok dengan kejadian barusan. Jaejoong berdiri dengan dibantu oleh yeoja tersebut meskipun kakinya masih lemas. Lalu, pemilik mobil yang hampir menabrak Jaejoong tersebut keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"YAH NAMJA BODOH! Kalau mau bunuh diri, jangan lompat ke depan mobilku! Menyusahkan saja!" Seorang ahjusshi gendut meneriaki Jaejoong yang masih kelu bibirnya.

"Tuan, namja ini masih syok dengan kejadian barusan. Tidak sepantasnya anda meneriakinya seperti itu. Seharusnya anda mengecek apakah dia terluka atau tidak." Kata yeoja tersebut.

"Tidak pantas?! Namja bodoh ini yang melompat ke depan mobilku!" Balas ahjusshi tersebut.

"J-Joo-Joongie.. m-min..ta m-ma,maaf.. ahjusshi.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya takut. Lalu Pak Lee datang karena mendengar ada yang mengatakan bahwa ada seorang namja cantik yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Langsung saja Pak Lee menghampiri tempat kejadian.

"Namja idiot! Cepat pergi dari hadapanku! Menyusahkan saja!" Pak Lee mendengar ahjusshi gendut itu membentak tuannya.

"Yah! apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" bentak Pak Lee sambil mendorong tubuh ahjusshi gendut itu.

"Pak tua, memangnya apa urusanmu?!"

"Namja ini adalah tanggung jawabku! kalau kau berani melukainya maka kau akan berurusan dengan tuanku!"

"Cih, memangnya siapa tuanmu?! Aku adalah orang kaya di Seoul ini, memangnya berani apa tuanmu padaku?!"

"Tuanku adalah Tuan Jung. Tidakkah anda mengenalnya.. Seo sshi?" Ahjusshi gendut itu tersentak ketika mendengar nama yang ia kenal baik itu. Jung. Nama marga pemilik perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Atasannya.

"M-mwoh? Ah, m-mianhae.. Maafkan aku, aku-"

"Ayo pergi, Jaejoong-sshi. apa anda bisa berjalan?" Kata Pak Lee mengacuhkan ahjusshi gendut itu. Jaejoong mengangguk. Pak Lee berterima kasih pada yeoja yang menolong Jaejoong barusan dan membantu Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. Meninggalkan ahjusshi gendut itu berdiri dengan perasaan cemas dan takut akan dipecat oleh tuan Jung.

Sesampainya di mobil, Jaejoong diantar kembali ke Jung Mansion secepatnya agar luka yang didapat Jaejoong barusan bisa diobati. Selama diperjalanan pulang, Jaejoong masih menangis sesegukan karena lukanya perih dan karena Jaejoong tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang tadi ia mau beli untuk Yunho. Begitu sampai di Jung Mansion, Jaejoong disambut dengan wajah panik nyonya Jung dan umma Kim.

"Omo! Jaejoong, apa yang terjadi?" tanya umma Kim.

"J-joongie.. mobil.. hiks hiks.."

"Joongie, kajja. Kita bersihkan lukamu dulu."Kata Umma Kim langsung menuntun Jaejoong ke kamar tamu untuk mengobati luka Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong dan umma Kim pergi ke kamar tamu, umma Jung bertanya pada Pak Lee.

"Pak Lee apa yang terjadi?" tanya nyonya Jung.

"Tadi setelah tuan muda meminta saya mengantar Jaejoong sshi pulang, Jaejoong sshi menangis selama diperjalanan. Saya tidak tahu kenapa tapi tiba-tiba jaejoong sshi meminta saya menghentikan mobil dan langsung berlari keluar. Saya tidak bisa mengikuti jaejoong sshi yang sudah jauh lalu saya mendengar bahwa Jaejoong sshi hampir tertabrak mobil." jelas Pak Lee panjang lebar.

"Mwoh? tertabrak mobil?"

"Maaf nyonya Jung. Seharusnya saya tidak menghentikan mobil seperti keinginan-"

"Aniya Pak Lee… Ini bukan salah Pak Lee. Tadi Pak Lee bilang Jaejoong menangis selama di perjalanan setelah dari kampus Yunho? apa yang terjadi?" tanya nyonya Jung mengintrogasi.

"Saya juga tidak tahu nyonya. Tiba-tiba saja tuan muda meminta saya untuk membawa jaejoong sshi kembali ke sini. Kalau saya lihat sepertinya tuan muda sedang kesal.." jawab Pak Lee. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Pak Lee, umma Jung mempersilahkan Pak Lee untuk kembali.

"Aish anak itu.. Awas saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kampus Yunho bersama Yoochun dan Changmin sedang berada di kantin kampus. Kelihatan sekali perbedaan antara meja-meja yang ditempati di kantin tersebut. Susunan kelompok meja dari yang paling pojok adalah meja kutu buku tingkat akut, namja-namja non populer, yeoja-yeoja dari yang biasa hingga yang semok-semok, dan yang terakhir adalah meja yang terletak di tengah yang ditempati oleh Yunho cs.

"Hyung, apa tugasmu sudah diserahkan pada dosen?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Hmmm…"

"Kau ini rajin sekali sih? Aku saja baru mengetik 10 kata." Ujar Yoochun memamerkan kemalasan stadium 3 nya.

"Hmmm..."

"Hyung?" Panggil Yoochun lagi.

"Hmmm..." Yoochun dan Changmin saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Hyung, ada tunanganmu tu—"

BRAKK

Yunho sontak berdiri hingga kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal ke belakang. Yunho menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang dikatakan Changmin barusan.

"Mana? Mana?" Tanya Yunho sambil tetap menengok kanan kiri membuat para yeoja di sekitarnya ber _fan girling_ ria.

"Ahahaha.. Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya, hyung." Tawa Changmin tanpa memperdulikan death glare yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho.

"Sialan kau Changmin. Awas saja, akan kuminta umma untuk menghukummu dan tidak memberikanmu makan selama sebulan." Ancam Yunho sambil membetulkan kursi yang jatuh barusan. Oh, kalau saja kau tahu bahwa KAU lah yang akan menerima semprotan omelan dari umma mu, Jung.

"Mana mungkin, lagipula umma tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya yang lucu, baik hati, rajin menabung, dan selalu tersenyum di pagi hari ini kelaparan~" Balas Changmin yang membuat Yunho dan Yoochun merinding geli seperti berada di dugem, dunia gemetar.

"Jadi hari ini kelasmu sampai jam berapa hyung? Aku mau pergi ke Mall untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk umma ku, apa kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku ikut! Ada toko es krim baru di Mall!" Kata Changmin bersemangat.

"Hmm... Aku juga. Aku sudah tidak ada kelas setelah ini." Kata Yunho. Sebetulnya dia tidak ada urusan di Mall, tapi karena dia sudah tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini. Kalau dia pulang pasti akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong, pikirnya.

Siang itu Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin pergi ke Mall. Yoochun memutuskan untuk membeli kalung untuk umma nya, Yunho memisahkan diri dari Yoochun dan Changmin untuk berkeliling, dan Changmin juga memisahkan diri untuk langsung menemui belahan hatinya di toko es krim baru tersebut. Selagi Yunho berkeliling Mall, tak heran jika yeoja-yeoja di sekitarnya memperhatikannya kagum. Ketampanan Yunho membuat para yeoja di sekelilingnya meleleh seperti es batu. Namun karena Yunho sudah biasa dengan perhatian yang diberikan para yeoja, Yunho hanya memasang wajah poker face nya.

"Ah bosan. Harusnya tadi aku ikut Changmin saja, tapi aku tidak mau tagihan kartu kreditku membengkak hanya karena waffle-waffle yang dimakan Changmin." Gumam Yunho.

Yunho melanjutkan kegiatan berkelilingnya hingga dia berhenti dan melihat sebuah toko mainan. Terpajang sebuah boneka kelinci yang tingginya kira-kira sepinggang Yunho. Yunho terdiam di depan kaca etalase toko mainan tersebut sambil memperhatikan boneka kelinci putih berpita itu tanpa berkedip.

"Apa anda ingin membeli boneka kelinci ini untuk kekasih anda, tuan?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang merupakan pegawai toko mainan tersebut.

"A-ah.. Aniya.." Jawab Yunho ragu. Pegawai tersebut tersenyum ramah pada Yunho.

"Boneka kelinci ini sangat disukai oleh para yeoja karena boneka ini sangat lembut jika dipeluk."

"G-geurae?" Pegawai tersebut menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"… K-Kalau begitu, aku beli ini. Apa ada warna lain selain pink?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kami mempunyai satu lagi yang berwarna putih." Jawab pegawai tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang putih." Pegawai itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera mengambilkan boneka kelinci yang berwarna putih. Setelah Yunho selesai membayar, ia menelepon Changmin dan Yoochun dan memberitahu mereka kalau ia pulang duluan.

Setelah Yunho membeli boneka kelinci tersebut, Yunho langsung pergi menuju parkiran. Di perjalanan pulang, Yunho berhenti sebentar di sebuah toko kue untuk membeli seloyang kecil strawberry cheese cake. Sesampainya di rumahnya, Yunho keluar mobil sambil membawa boneka kelinci super besar tersebut dan kue yang tadi ia beli. Baru saja ia membuka pintu depan, Yunho sudah disambut umma nya yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Jung Yunho, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Jaejoong menangis setelah ia mengantar tugasmu yang tertinggal tadi?" Tanya umma Jung menginterogasi.

"Eoh? Menangis? Siapa yang menangis?" Tanya Yunho balik.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan tunanganmu yang manis itu Jung Yunho?! Tega-teganya kau membuat Jaejoong menangis! Kupotong yunnie kecilmu itu baru rasa kau!" Omel umma Jung sambil memukul-mukul bahu Yunho.

"Ah! Aduh, umma! Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Wae?! Mau membuatnya menangis lagi?!" Tanya umma Jung.

"Umma, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Yunho serius.

"… Di kamar tamu. Hari ini Jaejoong menginap disini karena dia sedang tidur saat Heechul (umma Kim) akan pulang."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari umma nya, Yunho langsung menuju ke kamar tamu. Dengan hati-hati Yunho membuka pintu kamar tamu dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Pelan-pelan Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di tepi kasur yang ditiduri Jaejoong. Merasakan ada tekanan di kasur yang ia tiduri, Jaejoong menggeliat di bawah selimut lembutnya itu dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ssshh… tidurlah lagi kali kau masih lelah." Ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong. Masih mengumpulkan nyawanya, jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata sayup.

"Y-Yunn, maksud Joongie, Yunho sshi.." Jaejoong terlihat agak takut pada Yunho. Yunho agak merasa bersalah dengan reaksi Jaejoong yang ketakutan. Ia membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong.

"Mianhae soal tadi siang. Hanya saja aku… "

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunho sshi. Joongie yang seharusnya m-meminta maaf karena tadi s-sudah—"

"Sssttt… Sudahlah. Maafkan aku soal tadi siang ya. Mau kan memaafkanku?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lucu, membuat Yunho juga tersenyum.

"Bagus. Jja, ini untukmu. Sebagai permintaan maafku." Kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan kotak kue dan boneka kelinci yang tadi dibelinya. Jaejoong memandang boneka kelinci besar tersebut dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Ini buat Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang diperban dari balik selimut dan memegang boneka kelinci tersebut.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Jae?" Tanya Yunho agak panik dan khawatir.

"Oh, ini.." Jaejoong berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk dengan dibantu oleh Yunho.

"Tadi siang Joongie hampir tertabrak mobil.."

"Mwoh? Tertabrak mobil?! Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Yunho agak menaikkan sedikit suaranya.

"Eeh… itu… Maaf, Yunho sshi." Jaejoong tertuduk sedih.

"Kenapa malah meminta maaf?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 23, Yunho ssi… Tadi Joongie ingin membeli hadiah untukmu, tapi Joongie malah…" Jaejoong kembali tertunduk sedih.

"Eoh?" Yunho masih bingung dengan jawaban Jaejoong barusan.

"Hari ini tanggal 6 Februari, Yunho sshi. Saengil Chukkaeyo.. Sebentar lagi Yunho sshi akan lulus, semoga Yunho sshi selalu diberkati." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"O-Oh, benarkah? Aku lupa.. Gomawo, Jae.." Kata Yunho sambil tersipu-sipu malu seperti sapu. Yunho menatap tangan Jaejoong yang diperban dengan tatapan bersalah. Yunho menangkup kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

"Sakit?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara lirih. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anio.. Tangan Joongie sudah tidak sakit, tapi kaki Joongie masih sakit.." Kata Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mwo? Kaki juga?!" Yunho langsung berdiri dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi kaki Jaejoong. Terlihat pergelangan kaki kanan Jaejoong yang terlihat agak bengkak dan diperban. "Kakimu kenapa?!" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Kaki Joongie terkilir dan bengkak.."

"Omo, mianhae Jae.."

"Ini bukan salah Yunho sshi kok.. Ini salah Joongie karena tadi menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri dulu.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mianhae tadi aku marah-marah padamu, jae.." Kata Yunho sambil menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya.

"Yunho sshi—"

"Yunnie." Kata Yunho memotong.

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Yunnie. Jangan Yunho sshi atau Yunho." Kata Yunho sambil menatap lurus mata doe Jaejoong.

"T-tapi…"

"Yunnie." Ulang Yunho dengan wajah serius.

"... Y-Yun.. Yunnie..." Wajah mereka hanya tinggal berjarak 2 cm.

"Bagus, Joongie." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang lembut.

Jarak antara wajah mereka semakin lama semakin menghilang hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan saling bertautan dengan lembut.

.:to be continued:.

Hai hai.. Mian udah lama ga update. Kegiatan di kampus author masih banyak.. Udah selesai ospek, malah sibuk siapin untuk festival budaya di kampus author. Ada kompetisi teater antar jurusan di fakultas author, dan jurusan author nampilin cerita tragedi seorang wanita yang terobsesi dengan teman perempuan satu-satunya. Yuri-yuri gitu... Keren deh pemeran utamanya.. Author kebagian tugas bantuin pakein kostum dan properti. Hehehe... Doakan sukses ya. Jurinya seniman & aktris teater juga sih.. Jadi gugup gitu..^^

Author bakal update gantian antara 3 fanfic author. Jadi semua fanfic author kebagian jatah update. Sekarang jatahnya I'm not a maid, habis ini jatahnya Kingka of your heart, habis itu Love is like a snowflake. Begitulah urutannya^^ ganti-gantian~


	4. Chapter 4

_"Panggil aku Yunnie. Jangan Yunho sshi atau Yunho." Kata Yunho sambil menatap lurus mata doe Jaejoong._

_"T-tapi…"_

_"Yunnie." Ulang Yunho dengan wajah serius._

_"... Y-Yun.. Yunnie..." Wajah mereka hanya tinggal berjarak 2 cm. _

_"Bagus, Joongie." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang lembut._

_Jarak antara wajah mereka semakin lama semakin menghilang hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan saling bertautan dengan lembut. _

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Author PoV

Keesokan paginya Jaejoong terbangun karena ada sebuah tangan besar yang mengelus lembut pipi dan rambut hitamnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ketika kesadarannya sudah terkumpul, Jaejoong menangkap sosok Yunho yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Yunnie..?"

Yunho tersenyum mengetahui tunangannya telah terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Sambil membantu Jaejoong bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Pagi, Joongie. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kamu memimpikan Yunnie?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih mengucek matanya seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur.

"Hmm.. Pagi Yunnie.. Anio, semalam Joongie mimpi naik gajah..dan..asdfjoekldjf.. Hmm..." gumam Jaejoong tidak jelas karena dirinya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho setengah tidur. _'Lucunya..'_ pikir Yunho.

"Joongie ah, ayo cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Kita sarapan. Umma, appa dan Changmin sudah menunggu." kata Yunho dengan lembut dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Yunho menyibakkan selimut Jaejoong dan menggendong Jaejoong bridal style ke kamar mandi karena kaki Jaejoong masih sakit dan belum bisa digunakan untuk berjalan. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di sisi wastafel dan membantu Jaejoong mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

"Yunnie, sudah selesai." kata Jaejoong setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Jaa, ayo kita sarapan.." kata Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Yunho dan Jaejoong disambut sorakan fangirling dari umma Jung yang menggelegar seperti sedang menonton konser Jebe. Changmin melemparkan senyuman jahilnya pada Yunho dan appa Jung juga tersenyum bangga pada putra pertamanya karena telah menerima Jaejoong sebagai calon tunangannya. Mungkin.

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi di samping Yunho dan umma Jung menyiapkan mangkuk dan nasi untuk Jaejoong. Pagi itu mereka semua sarapan masakan korea dan dengan bantuan Yunho, Jaejoong akhirnya dapat menghabiskan porsi makannya yang bisa dikatakan sedikit. Setelah selesai sarapan, seluruh anggota keluarga Jung di mansion tersebut sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Appa Jung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor, umma Jung membantu appa Jung setelah mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan untuk sarapan, Changmin sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus, dan Yunho juga sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus. Jaejoong sedang berada di kamar Yunho menunggunya selesai bersiap karena Jaejoong akan diantar pulang ke kediaman Kim sebelum Yunho pergi ke kampus.

"Joongie, apa kamu nanti akan pulang? Apa nanti akan menginap lagi disini?" tanya Yunho yang sedang mencari sesuatu di klosetnya.

"Ne.. Joongie akan pulang.. Joongie tidak mau merepotkan." jawab Jaejoong sambil memeluk bantal empuk milik Yunho. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam bau dari namja yang sudah menciumnya semalam. Jaejoong masih ingat dengan kejadian semalam dimana Yunho menciumnya dan setiap kali Jaejoong mengingat kejadian itu, wajah Jaejoong pasti akan bersemu merah.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu nanti sepulang dari kampus aku akan mengunjungimu." kata Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil meskipun Yunho tidak melihatnya karena Yunho masih sibuk dengan klosetnya.

"Kajja, aku antarkan pulang." kata Yunho sambil mengangkat tubuh ringan Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak tadi pagi.

"Anio.. Umma bilang akan menjemput Joongie nanti."

"Oh geurae? Kalau begitu Joongie ditemani umma saja sampai ahjumma datang ne?" Jaejoong mengangguk lucu. Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong ke ruang tengah dimana appa Jung dan Changmin sudah siap untuk berangkat. Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di sofa dan pergi bersama Changmin ke kampus.

Setelah para seme sudah pergi, umma Jung menyiapkan camilan untuk Jaejoong sambil menunggu umma Kim datang menjemput Jaejoong. Sore itu umma Kim datang dan membawa Jaejoong pulang setelah membahas tentang acara pertunangan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Acara pertunangan mereka akan diadakan bulan depan, tepatnya di bulan Maret, dan yang diundang dalam acara tersebut adalah keluarga dekat, teman, dan beberapa rekan bisnis yang juga merupakan teman dekat appa Jung dan appa Kim. Sementara itu pernikahan mereka akan diadakan setelah Yunho lulus. Appa Jung ingin Yunho untuk fokus dengan studi nya dan perusahaan terlebih dahulu. Hal ini dilakukan karena appa Jung ingin Yunho menjadi suami yang mapan dan bisa diandalkan oleh Jaejoong. Meskipun para istri tidak setuju dengan keputusan appa Jung, appa Kim merasa setuju dengan keputusan appa Jung.

Sore itu Jaejoong kembali ke kediaman Kim dan disambut Jinri. Kedua makhluk manis ini memang sangat dekat karena keduanya menyukai benda-benda imut.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho yang sedang sibuk mencari referensi untuk tugasnya diganggu oleh duo sableng yang terdiri dari Yoochun dan Changmin. Kolaborasi yang aneh, tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan rutinitas menjahili hyung nya, kedua namja ini bagaikan cicak dan temboknya. Mau tahu bagaimana cara mereka menggangu Yunho?

"Hyung jidat lebar, apa kau tahu bagaimana hyung mata irit ini bersikap kalau sedang dihadapan baby joongie nya?" tanya Changmin dengan memosisikan genggaman tangannya di depan mulutnya seperti seorang pembawa acara.

"Anio, bagaimana, saeng tiang jemuran? Beritahu aku." balas Yoochun dengan gesture yang sama dengan Changmin.

"Begini.. _Joongie, makan ini.. Badanmu kurus sekali~ sini yunnie suapin. Aaaa~"_ Changmin memperagakan kejadian tadi pagi saat sarapan yang membuat semua anggota keluarga yang sedang sarapan tersedak masal.

Semua orang yang melihat tingkah Changmin terkikik geli terutama para fans Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin. Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau pangeran kampus yang mereka idolakan memang sudah memiliki calon tunangan. Bayangkan saja, bisa-bisa terjadi tsunami air mata di kampus tempat mereka belajar.

"Apa?! Benarkah kesaksianmu itu, saeng tiang jemuran?!" tanya Yoochun mendramatisir.

"Benar. Itulah keseksian, eh kesaksianku."

"YAH! Kalian mengganggu saja! Pergi pergi! Hush!" usir Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kejahilan duo jahil ini.

"Ahahaha... Kami kan hanya bercanda hyung. Lagipula aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu itu." kata Yoochun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Yunho.

Dan entah itu hari yang sial atau hari yang tidak beruntung, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang terkenal dengan ketebalan mukanya yang melebihi tembok beton itu muncul dan menggandeng lengan Yunho. Kenapa tebal? Jelas. Karena dia tidak pernah lelah dan malu mengejar Yunho meski yeoja tersebut sudah ditolah Yunho dengan berbagai cara. Kenapa ditolak sementara Yunho adalah salah satu mantan playboy ulung? Karena yeoja ini adalah tipe yeoja yang rela merombak bagian wajahnya di sana dan di sini agar Yunho meliriknya. Bahkan wajahnya yang sekarang benar-benar 100% berbeda dengan wajah aslinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jessica. (maaf ya fans nya SNSD.. _ author fans mereka kok.)

"Oppa deul pasti sedang membicarakanku~"

Satu kalimat itu saja sudah membuat Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin merinding. Yunho, aniya, mereka bertiga benar-benar bingung. Kenapa bisa yeoja satu ini tidak lelah mengejar Yunho padahal sudah 2 tahun ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yunho.

"Yah, apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan!" perintah Yunho pada Jessica yang memeluk lengan Yunho dengan erat.

"Oppa tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu.." kata Jessica yang membuat Changmin tertawa setan.

"Malu? Hyung mata irit ini malu?! Tentu saja dia malu.. Malu karena dikejar oleh yeoja murahan..!" ujar Changmin dengan ucapan sarkasnya yang khas.

"Mwoh~ murahan? Oppa~" Jessica mempout bibirnya hingga ke titik maksimal dimana bibirnya lebih terlihat seperti sedang sariawan daripada sedang mempout.

"Ah sudahlah! Kalian semua mengganggu saja! Dan kau! Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku jadi berhenti memanggilku oppa! Lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kau lulus tahun ini!" omelnya pada Jessica dan berjalan meninggalkan yeoja itu.

"Huh! Gara-gara kalian aku jadi ditinggalkan oleh Yunho oppa!" gerutunya sambil meninggalkan Changmin dan Yoochun yang sedang tertawa puas.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang ke mansion Jung berharap Jaejoong masih ada di sana. Sayangnya umma Jung memberitahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah dijemput oleh umma Kim tak lama sebelum Yunho tiba di rumah. Terlambat satu langkah ternyata.

"Yunho ah, umma mau bicara sesuatu denganmu. Duduklah sebentar." kata umma Jung.

"Ne. Ada apa umma?" tanya Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinua di sofa di depan ummanya.

"Umma hanya ingin memberitahu kalau pertunangan kalian akan diadakan bulan depan. Kita akan mengundang keluarga dekat, partner bisnis perusahaan kita dan perusahaan Kim, dan juga teman-teman yang kiranya ingin kau undang. Akan ada beberapa media juga yang akan meliput karena ini adalah pertunangan antara putra dari keliarga Kim dan Jung. Bagaimana?" tanya umma Jung memastikan.

"Mwo? Teman juga?! Umma, apa umma sudah mengirim undangannya?" tanya Yunho kaget.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa Yun?"

"... M-Mian, umma.. Kalau soal mengundang teman-temanku.. Aku.." Yunho terlihat ragu dan itu membuat umma Jung curiga pada Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, bisa jelaskan padaku apa masalahnya jika mengundang teman-temanmu ke acara pertunanganmu dan Jaejoong?" tanya umma Jung curiga.

"I-Itu.. Ah! Umma tahu sendiri kan aku ini namja yang bagaimana? Aku ini terkenal playboy dan... Straight." jawab Yunho dengan sedikit keraguan. Takut menyinggung perasaan ummanya.

"Jadi kau merasa malu?! Jung Yunho, kau malu karena ditunangkan dengan Jaejoong?! Umma kira kau mencintainya!" kata umma Jung dengan nada yang sedikit beremosi. Dia kecewa dengan putranya. Ternyata Yunho masih belum berubah?!

"Aku mencintai Joongie, umma! Hanya saja-"

"Hanya apa?! Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kau malu karena mencintai dan ditungpangkan dengan seorang namja. Tidak kan, Yunho? Apa yang umma pikirkan itu tidak benar kan Yun?" tanya umma Jung berharap apa yang ia pikirkan adalah prasangka biasa.

"... Mianhaeyo, umma. Tapi... Apa yang umma pikirkan... Benar." jawab Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah membuat ummanya kecewa.

Umma Jung terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho. Bagaimana bisa Yunho malu karena ditunangkan dengan Jaejoong yang... Sempurna. Tidak hanya cantik, namja tersebut juga polos, manis, dan pintar. Bahkan umma Jung sendiri juga dapat melihat kalau Jaejoong juga mencintai Yunho dengan tulus, tapi Yunho?

"Yunho ah, bahkan Jaejoongie mencintaimu tanpa merasa malu.. Kenapa? Kenapa kamu..."

"Itu karena dia bahkan dia tidak-"

"Tidak apa Jung Yunho?! Tidak normal?! Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir hal seperti itu terhadap orang yang kau cintai!" potong umma Jung yang membuat Yunho semakin tertunduk menyesal. Dia memang mencintai Jaejoong, tapi... dia juga malu. Malu karena dirinya akan dianggap gay. Betapa bodohnya Yunho..

"Umma tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Sekarang yang umma mau adalah kamu mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk acara pertunanganmu dengan Jaejoong. Siapkan bersama Jaejoong." perintah umma Jung sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah, kecuali tempat dan undangan. Itu umma yang akan mengurusnya." lanjut umma Jung dengan sinis meninggalkan Yunho yang tertunduk menyesal.

Yunho menyayangi Jaejoong dwngan tulus tapi dia masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya kalau ia telah berubah menjadi gay. Yunho yang dulu suka bermain wanita di klab malam dan paling anti dengan gay, sekarang mencintai tunangannya yang seorang namja dengan tulus. Menyesal karena telah mencintai Jaejoong? Anio. Yunho tidak menyesal karena hal itu. Yunho menyesal karena dirinya masih belum bisa dengan bangga menunjukkan pada dunia kalau seorang yang dicintainya adalah seorang namja.

Yunho segera berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya. Yunho mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Kim dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlalu terhanyut dalam pikirannya, Yunho tidak sadar kalau ia sudah tiba di depan mansion Kim. Yunho sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu mansion bergaya barat tersebut. Yunho memencet bel dan tak lama kemudian nampaklah seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan ipar dari Jaejoong membukakan pintu untuk Yunho.

"Oh Yunho ah,, masuklah. Sekarang dia sedang ada di ruang tengah." kata Yoona dengan ramah.

"Ah ne, noona." sahut Yunho dengan senyum lesunya.

Yunho berjalan masuk menelusuri lorong yang membawanya ke ruang tengah. Begitu Yunho masuk ke ruang tengah, nampaklah Jaejoong yang memakai pakaian maid seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu sedang bermain bersama Jinri. Terlihat Jaejoong sedang tersenyum manis dan Jinri yang sedang tertawa geli karena Jaejoong mengelitikinya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti anak dan ibunya. Pemandangan yang indah kan?

"Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong ketika ia sadar kalau Yunho tengah berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Yunho membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Yoona barusan. Yunho duduk di lengan sofa di samping Jaejoong duduk dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong sambil sesekali menyisikan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya.

"Bagaimana kakimu? Masih sakit?" tanya Yunho pada Iaejoong.

"Anio. Sudah tidak sakit. Joongie juga sudah bisa berjalan lagi, lihat kan?" kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan berjalan. Yunho tertawa. Namja cantik yang satu ini benar-benar manis.

"Geurae? Kalau begitu, apa Joongie mau jalan-jalan dengan Yunnie?" wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi cerah begitu Yunho mengajaknya pergi.

"Ne, Joongie mau!" jawabnya bersemangat. "Joongie ganti baju dulu, ya Yunnie.." Jaejoong langsung melesat ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada seperti melupakan kakinya yang masih belum boleh dipaksakan berjalan. Yunho yang terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil, duduk di sofa di samping Jinri yang asyik bermain dengan boneka kelinci Jaejoong.

"Omo, Yunho ah. Kau datang?" sebuah suara yang Yunho kenal sebagai umma Kim terdengar dari arah tangga. Yunho menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati umma Kim sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma. Aku kesini untuk mengajak Joongie jalan-jalan." kata Yunho.

"Oh, geurae? Kalau begitu pergilah." kata umma Kim memberi izin. "Ah, Yunho, soal acara pertunangan kalian. Ahjumma menyarankan kalian memilih pakaian yang akan kalian kenakan nanti." tambah umma Kim. Yunho membatu sesaat ketika mendengar umma Kim membahas perihal pertunangan. Jujur, Yunho masih bingung dengan hal itu.

"A-Ah, ne ahjumma. Nanti aku akan sekalian mengajak Joongie ke butik."

"Oh, jangan lupa. Umma mu dan ahjumma sudah sepakat untuk memakaikan Joongie gaun, jadi jangan carikan dia tuxedo arasseo?"

"Gaun? Joongie akan memakai gaun? Ahjumma, apa itu tidak berlebihan? Maksudku, bagaimana pun Joongie adalah seorang namja." kata Yunho kaget.

"Berlebihan? Aniya.. Joongie saja suka memakai pakaian maid, jadi memakai gaun bukan hal yang terlihat aneh lagi untuk Joongie kan?"

Yunho angkat tangan dengan calon mertuanya ini. Tadi ummanya sekarang umma Kim. Keduanya memang keras kepala dan memiliki arah pikir yang sama. Keduanya sama-sama bagaikan seorang sparta yang tidak mau dibantah.

"Yunnie, Joongie sudah selesai ganti baju.." kata Jaejoong dari arah tangga. Yunho menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Jaejoong yang mengenakan celana jeans dan t-shirt lengan panjang berwarna putih sedang menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ahjumma." Yunho pamit dengan umma Kim dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju ke mobil Yunho yang diparkir di luar.

Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dan memasangkan seat belt untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada Yunho dan Yunho membalasnya dengan kecupan di pipi. Yunho menaiki kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil sportnya menuju ke Mall di tengah kota.

"Yunnie, kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Kita akan pergi ke Mall, Joongie. Kita akan mencari pakaian yang akan kita kenakan nanti untuk acara pertunangan kita." jawab Yunho dengan suara yang mengecil. Ia teringat lagi dengan pembicaraannya dengan ummanya tadi. Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah mendengar Yunho membicarakan tentang masalah pertunangan.

"Joongie, apa ada teman Joongie yang ingin Joongie undang nanti?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Teman? Uhm.." Jaejoong berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di dagunya. "Oh ne! Ada satu teman Joongie yang akan Joongie undang!" kata Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Satu? Hanya satu?" kata Yunho kaget.

"Ne. Namanya Junsu. Junsu adalah sahabat Joongie ketika di Jepang." cerita Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Namja cantik ini memang sangat senang dan bangga pada Junsu karena Junsu adalah sosok yang berani di mata Jaejoong. Junsulah yang menolong Jaejoong ketika ada yeoja yang melabraknya karena kekasih yeoja tersebut memutuskan hubungan dengan alasan 'hatinya hanya milik Jaejoong'. Alasan yang aneh untuk memutuskan kekasih, aniya?

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke Mall, Jaejoong terus bercerita tentang Junsu. Junsu begini, Junsu begitu. Ia tidak berhenti bercerita tentang Junsu dan Yunho sendiri senang mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong tentang pengalamannya di Jepang. Kadang Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya di stir mobil saat Jaejoong bercerita betapa para yeoja membencinya dan menindasnya. Kadang Yunho tertawa ketika Jaejoong bercerita tentang Junsu yang memiliki badan seperti bebek dan bersuara lumba-lumba. Menurut Jaejoong, Junsu seperti gabungan antara bebek dan lumba-lumba.

"Tapi kau tahu Yunnie? Hanya satu hal yang membuat Joongie sayang pada Junsu." ujar Jaejoong.

"Hm? Apa itu Joongie?" tanya Yunho.

"Junsu.. Dia bisa menerima Joongie apa adanya. Dia tidak mengucilkan dan tidak membenci Ioongie meski semua orang menganggap Joongie.. aneh.." kata Jaejoong sambil tertunduk.

"Junsu bilang kalau seorang teman yang tulus adalah teman yang bisa menerima temannya dan tidak pernah berbohong pada temannya jika ia menganggap kalau temannya seseorang yang berharga." lanjut Jaejoong sambil menerawang jauh.

Yunho terhenyak mendengarnya. Yunho takut jika orang-orang di sekelilingnya memandangnya rendah dan tidak bisa menerimanya jika mereka tahu kalau ia.. Well, jatuh cinta pada seorang namja. Tapi seperti yang Jaejoong katakan. Jika memang mereka adalah seorang teman yang tulus maka mereka akan menerima Yunho apa adanya.

Di saat itu juga semua keraguan Yunho lenyap hanya dengan kata-kata mutiara yang Jaejoong ucapkan barusan.

.:to be continued:.

Hmm.. Sepertinya ff ini akan berchapter 10 lebih atau kurang.. Terlalu banyak kah? FF mana yang kalian paling tunggu update annya?

Mian kalau ada typos ya.. ^^


End file.
